Domestic Horse
The horse (Equus ferus caballus) is one of two extant subspecies of Equus ferus. It is an odd-toed ungulate mammal belonging to the taxonomic family Equidae. The horse has evolved over the past 45 to 55 million years from a small multi-toed creature, Eohippus, into the large, single-toed animal of today. Humans began to domesticate horses around 4000 BC, and their domestication is believed to have been widespread by 3000 BC. Horses in the subspecies caballus are domesticated, although some domesticated populations live in the wild as feral horses. These feral populations are not true wild horses, as this term is used to describe horses that have never been domesticated, such as the endangered Przewalski's horse, a separate subspecies, and the only remaining true wild horse. There is an extensive, specialized vocabulary used to describe equine-related concepts, covering everything from anatomy to life stages, size, colors, markings, breeds, locomotion, and behavior. Domestication of the horse most likely took place in central Asia prior to 3500 BC. Two major sources of information are used to determine where and when the horse was first domesticated and how the domesticated horse spread around the world. The first source is based on palaeological and archaeological discoveries; the second source is a comparison of DNA obtained from modern horses to that from bones and teeth of ancient horse remains. Gallery Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3834.jpg|Mulan (1998) Fantasia 2000 Horse.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) FatH Horse.png|The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) charlotte-web-disneyscreencaps.com-6118.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-3612.jpg|101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8466.jpg Horse, Domestic (Cyberchase).jpg ArabianHorse.GIF SJ Horses.png Horse, Domestic (Total Drama Action).png Animal Jam Horse.png HorseInv.png Horse, Domestic (Alphabetimals).png Dexter's Lab Horses.jpg spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps.com-4062.jpg PPG Horse.jpg IMG_7655.JPG IMG_7656.JPG IMG_7657.JPG IMG_7658.JPG IMG_7659.JPG IMG_7661.JPG IMG_7662.JPG IMG_7663.JPG IMG_7660.JPG IMG 7790.jpg IMG_4574.PNG IMG_8056.JPG IMG_8077.JPG IMG_8078.JPG IMG_8181.JPG IMG_8220.JPG IMG 8700.PNG IMG 0261.JPG IMG_5019.PNG IMG 3241.PNG IMG 7790.jpg IMG 7790.JPG|Horse from Eras of Alchemy IMG 6470.PNG IMG 1335.PNG IMG horsie.jpeg IMG 9779.PNG IMG 9044.PNG IMG 6495.PNG IMG 9121.PNG IMG 0656.PNG IMG 7232.PNG IMG 6485.PNG JEL Horses.jpeg|Jungle Emperor: The brave can change the future Angry Marge Simpson.png|The SIMPSONS Why Camels Have Humps.png|Just So Darwin Screenshot 20180216-161317.jpg Noah's Ark Zebras and Horses.png|The Old Testament Horse.png Elephant On Earth.png 2018-04-10 (1).png|Beginner's Bible (1995) IMG 7588.PNG IMG_3789.PNG Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Zebras Antelopes Elephants Lions Ostriches Penguins Owls Vultures Parrots Frogs Turtles Snakes Ants Flies Fleas Lice Bees Butterflies Spiders Ticks Wasps Mosquitos Dragonflies Damselflies Alligators.png Dumbo Lion.jpg|Dumbo (1941) 2018-05-11 (4).png Name-that-disney-horse-2-20604-1441636675-10 dblbig.jpg Horse Donkey.jpg Mr. Horse.png Quarter Horse.jpg Thoroughbred-horse.jpg Shire horses 01.jpg Stanley Horse.png TWT Domestic Horse.jpg Marvin the Horse.png|Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2003) Bojack Horseman Scene.jpg SitBC_Horse.png Star_meets_Horse.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Nate riding a Horse.jpg|Yokai Watch 3 (2016) Why Does the Penguin Slide On His Belly Why Does the Yak Have Thick Fur Why Does the Camel Have a Hump Why Does the Jackrabbit Have Long Ears Why Does the Elephant Have a Trunk.png Goldie, Bear and the Horse.jpg Thoroughbred-horse.jpg Joaquin and his horse.jpg Buckthehorse.jpg Brown and white horse.jpg Horse.jpg Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 6.png Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 2.png 53BC82CB-CC5E-4F35-9FD4-117898FE2C1A.jpeg 37CFC8EF-BE92-41BC-935E-A3651C6141C5.jpeg 2F89A5D8-EACA-481A-9AC2-F28F1729B645.jpeg 3D33F716-CD27-4D20-A696-E0CF4DA85760.jpeg BFE4308F-EA27-4FBC-9CC2-D415EB6B8260.jpeg DTE Horse.png See Also *Mustang (The wild ancestor of this species.) *Plains Zebra *Grevy's Zebra *Mountain Zebra *Grant's Zebra *Onager *Kiang *African Wild Ass *Przewalski's Horse Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Equids Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Sleeping Beauty Animals Category:Charlotte's Web Animals Category:Beauty and the Beast Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Hercules Animals Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Tangled Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Anastasia Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Frozen Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:300 Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Quest for Camelot Animals Category:The Princess and the Goblin Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Babe Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Herbivores Category:The Black Stallion Animals Category:Flicka Animals Category:Black Beauty Animals Category:Rover Dangerfield Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Brave Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Racing Stripes Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:The Road to El Dorado Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:10,000 BC Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Roland and Ratfink Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:Cow and Chicken Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:The Three Caballeros Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Eras of Alchemy Animals Category:Block Craft Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Little Alchemy Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:The Prince of Egypt Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Rise of the Planet of the Apes Animals Category:Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Animals Category:War for the Planet of the Apes Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:The Wind in the Willows Animals Category:Horseland Animals Category:The Aristocats Animals Category:Beginner's Bible Animals Category:State Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:The Miracle Maker; The Story Of Jesus Animals Category:Joseph; King Of Dreams Animals Category:Joseph; King of Dreams Animals Category:Moses (1995) Animals Category:Buddy (1997) Animals Category:The Ten Commandments Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Yellow Submarine Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Motu Patlu Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Pajanimals Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Africa's Wild West Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Horse Dictionary Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:The Artist Who Painted a Blue Horse Animals Category:Monty's Parrot Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Happy Monster Band Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Arabian Nights Animals Category:Game of Thrones Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Coco Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:King of the Hill Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals